


you’re my secret; we should keep it

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: (reggie & alex are only mentioned), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Songwriting, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The boys were being weird, Julie decided. All week, they had said that she wasn't needed for rehearsals but she could hear them practicing some sort of a song every day. She did her best to not feel hurt by it, but music was their thing, the thing that had brought them all together.- or the boys plan a surprise for julie and she's feeling left out until she isn't.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 321





	you’re my secret; we should keep it

The boys were being weird, Julie decided. All week, they had said that she wasn’t needed for rehearsals but she could hear them practicing some sort of a song every day. She did her best to not feel hurt by it, but music was their thing, the thing that had brought them all together.

Sighing, she tried to focus on her homework, quickly getting distracted by the sound of a voice at her door. “Julie?” Carlos stood outside her door and she smiled grateful for the distraction.

Her little brother stood there, his shaggy curls falling into his eyes as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “The guys need you in the garage. They said it was a surprise.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

So now, the guys wanted her around. She rolled her eyes playfully, grabbing the jacket she had taken from Luke weeks earlier and slipping it on, before following her brother downstairs and into the garage.

The boys were all there with their instruments, and she could feel shivers coming down her spine as Luke looked at her, a lazy grin on his face. God, why the hell did he have to look at her like that? It made her stomach fill with butterflies and her face turn bright red.

He smiled at her before clearing his throat and she wondered what the hell was about to happen. “So uh, I wrote another song. But it’s not our usual type of song. It’s um, it’s kinda a love song. And I wrote it for you Julie.” Her heart skipped a beat as his words registered. She was sure her face was a bright red color with the way she was blushing.

“What?” She asked and his eyes met hers as he nodded. “It’ll be easier if I just sing it so…” He responded and she nodded tentatively and felt her cheeks burning even more.

The boys began to play with him, an upbeat rock tempo playing and she smiled as Luke moved to the mic.

_“Here we are_

_And there’s a lot of things that we could say_

_But there you go_

_Taking every single word away, and that’s okay.”_

He looked at her as he sang the next part and she bit down on her lip, a soft surprised laugh bubbling out between her lips.

_“Cause in the dark, we’ve got everything_

_We could ever need, it’s just you and me_

_Don’t need a spark, lighting everything up_

_Cause it’s enough, when it’s just us!”_

It turned to more of the boys’ style, with heavy drums and heavy bass, Luke’s voice carrying the song as he serenaded her. He got up from his stool and grabbed her hands as he sang.

_“Don’t you go telling everyone that you know_

_You’re my secret and we should keep it_

_Don’t you go telling everyone that you know_

_You’re my secret_

_And I want to keep you safe.”_

God, if she hadn’t been blushing before she definitely would be now. The song continued, and she smiled at him as he sang with his entire heart. It ended with a slower but still upbeat rock tempo before fading out.

Luke barely had time to put the mic back on the mic stand before she wrapped her arms around him and had her lips pressed against his. The boys oohed and aahed, grins on both of their faces as Luke spun her around, his hands wrapped around her waist.

They pulled apart, both of them slightly out of breath. “So uh, what did you think?” Luke asked shyly and Julie laughed rolling her eyes at him. “I loved it, you dork!” She kissed him again, threading her fingers through his hair.

Definitely the best surprise she’d ever received. Definitely.


End file.
